My Dead Sister
by Gragra
Summary: The powerpuffs are 20,save for Buttercup who's dead. Blossom blaims herself for that,and then Buttercup tells Blossom in a dream that HIM is alive and Bubbles,who is in England,is in danger. This is going to be a hard fight,with weird secrets reveled along the way!
1. My dead sis and trouble

**came up with this watching a movie. Usuall disclaimer applies.**

* * *

(this is all in Blossoms pov)

I sigh as I turn the TV on. It's the anniversary of the day Buttercup died. If I had moved. If I had been faster. If I...never existed,Buttercup would be alive and Bubbles wouldn't have left for the University of England because of the sad memories here. I sighed again as I looked at the clock. It read 11:45pm. I take my pills and turn the lights and TV off,then let sleep consum me.

* * *

(in the dream,(Im doing line breaks cause of the iPad being so stupid))

_I was surrounded by darkness. I couldn't see I heard Buttercup's voice "Blossom". I looked around,nothing. "Blossom over here!" I looked around again. Nothing. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a light. I turned towards it. There was Buttercup just as I had last seen her,a 9 year old with scruffy knotted hair down to her mid back,her eyes the same apple green,with blood on the corner of her mouth,her green shirt soaked with blood and in middle of her cheast,the same hole that was from the beam HIM fired that killed her,and she was holding a lit candal. "Hey Red." Buttercup said with her famous smirk. "A-am I d-dead?" I stuttered. Buttercup looked confused then burst out laughing. "W-what's so funny?"I asked. Buttercup calmed down and said "You really thought you were dead?" "Well my dead sister comes out of the darkness holding a candle,What would you think?" I asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "Your not dead,so now you know that's not why I'm here." "Then why are you here?" I asked now VERY confused. She motioned for me to follow. We walked in silence. Then we came to a light. I REALLY AM DEAD! "No your not Red." Buttercup said clearly annoyed. How'd she do that? " You said that allowed." "..." We came through the light during this little talk and when I looked around I saw Bubbles,then I realized we were in her dorm. I opened my mouth ready to yell when Buttercup said " Don't she can't hear you,now look." I looked at Bubbles again and noticed her shadow looked strange. Then her shadow seemed to turn its head and look at us,it even smirked and morphed into a creacher with horns and claws,though it still was like a shadow on the wall. "What is that!?" I yelled in a panic. "Shadow demon." Buttercup said plainly. "Shadow what now?" "Demon." she said again,"And it can hear us" "WHAT?!" I yelled panicked. " It can hear us."Buttercup said slowly so I'd understand. "I can understand you ya know." I said as a tick mark appered on my forehead. She just rolled her eyes again. Typical Buttercup. "Anyways,what's a shadow demon doing stalking Bubbles?" I asked. "HIM." Buttercup said darkly. " But I killed HIM." I said. "HIM's immortal,he was just sent back to hell untill he was strong enough to come back."BC explained. "How do you know this?" I asked. "Not important,now then you need to get to Bubbles before that demon decides to kill her." Buttercup said,and then everything went black..._

* * *

I woke up with a start. "Caw!" I heard a crow screech. I looked out the window and saw a crow with apple green eyes.

* * *

**I know I suck. But I decided to stop there. Next chap will be a flashback,then I'll continue were I left off. So RnR!**


	2. SUPER IMPORTANT MESSAGE OF FREEDOM!

**This is an important message I ask all members on FF or WP to send forth. We are in danger of being shut down and jailed for writing FF! What I mean is,if we use characters from the real versions of the things we like to write about we will be arrested. If you think I mean now,no,but soon if we don't stop it. SOPA is the one planning to do this. If you want more info on this,I went found this info on the latest chap of taken as your mate reloaded. Go there for all the details. And remember,if you want freedom on FF or WP,repost this or rewrite it in your words and help save FF and WP. Thank you for reading.**


	3. That day Also read ending authors note!

**Hey y'all! Here's the flashback. Still in Blossoms pov.**

* * *

_11 years ago_

_It was a rainy day in Townsvile so not much was going on. When the Hotline rang. HIM was attacking the city the mayor told us so we flew into the sky our respective colors following us. When we got there it was worse than I imagined. Bodies littered the ground,buildings on fire,survivers running around in a panic and the one who caused it chuckling from above at the destruction. HIM then noticed us and greeted "Why hello girls,like the makeover I gave the city?"in his high pitched voice. "No,but I hope you like the makeover I give to your face!"Buttercup retorted. "Now,now,no need to be so violent Buttercup." HIM chuckled. She glared. Then I noticed something-or rather somethings-coming torwd us. When those things got there I realized they were an army of mini HIMS. Thousands of them. "Girls,I want you to deal with the mini HIMS while I deal with the real one." They both nodded and went to knock some heads together. I turned to face HIM. "Your going down."I said venom evident in my voice. "**Are you sure about that**_** Blossom?"** _HIM said in a dark voice and then the battle began. I tried an upper cut but he saw it coming and caught it flinging me to the ground. I got up and threw an energy ball,that he caught and upsorbed. "Thanks for the energy my dear,now let me show you my gratitude."HIM said as a HUGE drill came from his back and headed to me. I wanted to doge,run,something but I couldn't. I was frozen with fear,shouldn't it make me run? I closed my eyes and waited for impact. I heard the drill,but I opened my eyes to see Buttercup infront of me,a smile on her face and the life draining from her eyes and she whispered"I-I haven't f-felt p-pa-pain in a l-long time"and she coughed up blood and feel to the floor,never to awake._

_I saw red and lost control._

_When I awoke I was in the living room and Bubbles was crying her eyes out. "W-what happened. Bubbles paused and told me everything. How after Buttercup died I lost control and killed HIM then passed out for a few weeks. I even missed the funeral! After that the professor apperantly had a brain stroke and died. After that nothing was the same._

* * *

**_There ya go. Oh more frustrating news:_**

**_You already know of SOPA,well this is about rape. A student of Yale assaulted and raped a fellow student and wasn't arrested or expelled,he was suspended for a DAY! Yale isn't the only campus doing this. There letting affenders get away with this! It's breaking title IX,that states the safety of students and severe punishment of affenders. The Department of education doesn't even care! They say they need thousands of us to sign a petition before they help! I forget the name of the website but if you look it up I'm sure it will show you the petition and show you I'm telling the truth. Sign the petition,spread the word. If its happening to the adults generation and we don't help,it'll happen to us. If your about to go to collage,I esspecaly advise you to sign this._**

**_See you all l8ter!_**


	4. Pissed off Buttercup

**Hi people! Listen,I won't update much because of school so bear with me! Also I won't update SN much because?..and thanks to my supporters and enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously_

_I heard a "Caw"and when I looked out the window I saw a crow with apple green eyes..._

* * *

I looked at the crow shocked. Crows have red eyes not green. "Caw." The crow said again and I swear it was smirking like "Remember-who-I-am-yet-?" "I'm going crazy,crows don't smirk."I said to myself,eyeing the crow. The crow then peaked the window,gesturing "let me in." I decided since I'm crazy and alone,might as well,so I opened up the window and let it in. "Okay,since your my companion now you need a name-"at this the crow gave me the "you-haven't-figured-it-out-yet"look,"-I'll call you Buttercup."I swear Buttercup smirked again(crow is Buttercup,real Buttercup is now Butters). Speaking of Buttercup...was my dream real? If so that means Bubbles is in danger! I rushed to the computer to order tickets to England. Buttercup followed. When I finished I packed clothes(I didn't know how long I would stay)and headed to my Kia Rio.

At the Townsvile airport

I rushed to my tunnel but was stopped by the flight attendant "Miss,all animals need to be in cages." I noticed Buttercup on my shoulder for the first time and replied"Do you have a cage I can put her in?" The attendant held up a cage the perfect size. And with a mass struggle we got Buttercup in and soon I was on the plane.

The flight would take 43 hours. So I made myself compterbale and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_I was back in the darkness. Though this time I knew Butters was coming to talk. I noticed the candle light again though now it almost seemed angry. Buttercup came out looking pissed off. "What crawled up your ass? I listened to you didn't I?" Buttercup looked at me like I was stupid,"A crow with green eyes and a loud mouth shows up all of a sudden and you even call it Buttercup,that doesn't set any thing off in your head? Bloss,I think you've got a bad case of stupid." Suddenly it clicked. Buttercup and Butters were the same. I feel stupid. "Yes,I get it now. But why?" I asked,confused again. "It was the only way to...well keep an eye on you while your awake and come with you."_

_"Oh,one last thing,why did you fight so much?" "I hate cramped spaces. I think you should wake up now,before you miss breakfast." And with that I awoke to the smell of crappy pancakes._

* * *

**How was that? Remember review. Sorry it was so short,I was stuck. Anyways I've got to fin this episode of Castle and then to homework. Middle school sucks.**

**Bye,RnR!:)**


	5. Bloody hell! And Bubbles

**Here's the next chap of MDS! Enjoy!:3**

* * *

England air port (Blossoms pov)

As soon as I got close to the trashcan,I puked. Too much air plane food. Buttercup giggled,aviously glad it was me,not her. "You choose now to-blaaaahrrr-defie the laws of-blaaaaahrrrrrr-physics?" I asked pissed off. That surprizingly shut her up as she rolled her eyes. I then went to find a cab,feeling the stares of people as I went.

In the cab

"Aw,bloody hell,people move your asses,some people have lives!"the cab driver yelled while honking the shit out of the horn(that sounded weird!). I looked out the window and saw how bad the traffic was. Sigh,this will take awhile.

A few hours later at England University

As soon as the cab stopped I paid the man and hopped out as quickly as I could,relived to be out of all that traffic. I stretched and yawned. "Caw!"Buttercup screetched. I took it as a "did you forget why we're here?! We got to go!"caw. "Yeah,yeah. I'm going."I mumbled. I looked around for the nearest guide,when one walked right up to me. "Do you need any help miss?"the guide,a young girl(younger than Blossom anyway),asked polightly. "Yes,I do actually. Where is Bubbles Utonioms dormitory?" "Right this way!" and the girl lead me through crowds of students to Bubbles dormitory. I sighed and knocked.

A girl with purple hair and green eyes opened the door,"Ummm,are you here for me or Bubbles?"she asked kindly. "Bubbles."I simply anwsered. She motioned for me to come in and went somewhere I don't know. On a bed with blue everything was Bubbles and the only thing that really changed about her was the mature vibe she was giving off. "Hi,Bubbles."I said to get her attention. She looked up from whatever she was doing and said "Blossom..."

* * *

**Im going to leave it right there until you people RnR. So bye,I'm off to update SN!:)**


End file.
